Le test de Witch Weekly par Rita
by lacrevette35
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de FORMERLYKNOWNASONE. Draco est en mission top secret... Honnêtement c'est une histoire qui vaut le coup d'être lu. C'est une DMHG.


Salut tout le monde!

Nom ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire mais une traduction d'une fic que j'adore et que j'espère vous aimerez! C'est une DMHG évidemment!

C'est une histoire de formerlyknownasone et le titre original est" The Witch Weekly quiz by Rita". Cette histoire est dans mes favorites donc si vous voulez lire d'autre de ces fics (toutes en anglais) vous pouvez allez dans mon profil.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR. L'idée de l'histoire est a formerlyknownasone

Bonne lecture;

Biz

Lacrevette35

* * *

Draco Malefoy est en mission. Une mission top secret. Si quelqu'un apprenait _ça_, il serait mort. C'est bien ça, mort. Personne absolument personne ne devait découvrir _ça. _PERSONNE.

Il était 21h, et Draco Malefoy était une fois de plus prêt à continuer sa mission. Rampant devant trois serdaigle, esquivant des fantômes et tournant trois couloirs plus loin, Draco présuma être en sécurité. Il soupira, s'effondra contre le mur d'une classe vide et sortit une pile de papier intelligemment déguisée. Il pointa sa baguette dessus deux fois et il révéla sa véritable forme.

Maintenant, dans ses mains, se trouvait un magazine plein de couleur brillante et décoré, en haut, de lettres roses ou apparaissaient les traîtres mots « WITCH WEEKLY ».

Ca avait été très difficile d'obtenir ce magazine, très difficile en fait. Draco avait dû risqué sa vie (et réputation) pour obtenir cette exemplaire précis. Il avait fini par utiliser une potion de sommeil et du whisky pur feu sur Pansy Parkinson pour réussir à lui prendre.

Tout en tremblant il tourna la couverture, ou une sorcière très sexy lui faisait des clins d'œil. Il continua de tourner les pages, le joues rouges, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la page 53.

COMMENT SAVOIR SI VOUS ETES AMOUREUX ? , criait les mots en lettres capitales et de couleur rouge. Draco Malefoy ferma rapidement le magazine se sentant de plus en plus gêné à chaque seconde. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

Lui, Draco Malefoy, suspectait être tomber amoureux de Hermione Granger. Oui c'était bien cela. Il n'était pas sur de savoir si il l'aimait ou pas. Et il avait besoin d'avoir une confirmation.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas aller parler de sujet de ce style avec sa mère. Il ne pensait pas non plus que Crabbe et Goyle comprendrait. Donc que pouvait-il faire ? Il allait consulter la meilleure chose qu'il avait trouvé, qui se trouvait être…

Un test du magazine « Witch Weekly ».

Etait-il si désespéré ? Mais autrement comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Au départ il pensait que c'était seulement une simple tension sexuelle, ou quelque chose de ce genre, entre lui et Hermione et ça lui passerait vite. Mais les jours se transformèrent en semaines, et puis en quinzaine et enfin en mois. Et il était toujours indéniablement attiré par la belle jeune fille, son image apparaissant souvent dans son esprit. Ces pensées le perturbaient trop, il avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

Hésitant, il s'assit au bureau poussiéreux le plus proche et rouvrit le magazine à la même page.

_COMMENT SAVOIR QUE VOUS ETES AMOUREUX ?_

_Par la magnifique et irrésistible Rita Skeeter._

Oh, génial ! Il allait devoir faire confiance à Rita Skeeter. Il soupira.

Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi vous continuer de regarder dans sa direction ? Ou pourquoi vous le trouvez absolument magnifique ? Est-ce de l'amour, ou un simple engouement ? Rita Skeeter, 46 ans, attirante blonde célibataire et expert coté cœur à « Witch Weekly », vous aide à le découvrir avec un test simple mais efficace !

Il rigola, incapable d'effacer le sourire narquois de son visage. Si elle était si experte en amour, pourquoi Rita était-elle seule à 46 ans ? Il prit néanmoins sa plume, prêt à répondre au test.

_Nom de la personne faisant le test ?_ Draco Malefoy.

_Nom de la personne peut-être aimée ?_ Hermione Granger

_Question 1 : Que feriez-vous si vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre l'embrasser ?_

_a) Vous demandez si vous pouvez vous joindre à eux._

_b) Vous partez et ne faites rien. Ca ne vous affecte pas._

_c) Vous vous jetez du haut d'un escalier, ou toutes autres tentatives qui mettraient fin à votre vie._

_d) Vous frappez ce quelqu'un d'autre dans l'œil, et lui jetez des sorts jusqu'à ce que vous soyez soulagé._

Draco cocha immédiatement le dernier choix, en souriant satisfait. C'était _exactement_ ce qui était arrivé à Ron Weasley trois semaines auparavant. Ron avait encore son œil noir. C'était définitivement son premier choix.

En même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il devait cocher la réponse « c ». Après tout, c'était également ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois semaines. Bien sur c'était une complète coïncidence. Il avait dérapé et était tomber dans les escaliers. Rien d'autre. Il ne s'était pas « jeté du haut d'un escalier » en le faisant exprès, comme le mettait élégamment l'article.

Continuons.

_Question 2 : Qu'aimez-vous le plus chez lui/elle ?_

_a) Ses yeux_

_b) Sa personnalité_

_c) Ses jambes_

_d) Ses atouts physiques._

Draco choisit « b ». Oui il devait admettre qu'Hermione avait en effet les plus beaux yeux et un corps magnifique. Mais il était plus séduit par sa personnalité chaleureuse que par le reste. Sa façon d'être toujours loyale envers ses amis, sa façon d'être toujours aussi déterminée… C'était ce qui l'attirait chez elle.

_Question 3 : Que pensez-vous être son meilleur talent ?_

_a) Sexe TORRIDE_

_b) La façon dont elle/il s'occupe de ses affaires_

_c)La façon dont elle/il fait rire les autres_

_d) La façon dont elle/il semble toujours attentif aux autres_

Draco était encore sur le point de choisir « d », mais il hésitait. Il regarda rapidement le bas de la page et vit que « d » donnait 5 points alors que « a » lui donnait 0. Il changea rapidement sa réponse en « a ». Il était persuadé que le magazine se fiait au fait que les lecteurs regardait toujours les réponses. Non ?

_Question 4 : Combien de fois se trouve-t-il ou elle dans votre esprit._

_a) Quand j'ai des besoins masculins/ féminins urgent_

_b) Quelques fois_

_c) Souvent_

_d)Toujours_

Draco cocha encore « d ». Il ne pouvait renier ça. Il pensait tout le temps à elle, se demandant se qu'elle faisait ou se qu'elle pensait de certaines choses. Il se surprenait inconsciemment à penser _Hermione aimerait ça_ ou _Hermione le ferait comme ça_, peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

« Prochaine question » pensa-t-il

Le test avança et avança, posant de drôle de question parfois.

_Question 15 : Où lui feriez-vous l'amour pour la première fois ?_

_a) Dans un lit_

_b) Dans la douche_

_c) Dehors, à l'air libre_

_d) N'importe où, n'importe quand_

Draco n'avait aucune idée du rapport qu'avait cette question avec le fait d'être amoureux, mais apparemment, d'après l'explications détaillée par Rita Skeeter dans l'article, c'était supposé montrer le genre de désir vous avez pour lui ou elle, et combien vous le/la respectez. Draco choisit « b ».

Et l'article continua comme ça. Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les filles semblaient lire ce genre de magazine comme si c'était la bible. C'était long, et écrit par Rita Skeeter en plus.

_Question 30 : Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez le plus voir à son sujet ?_

_a) Son sourire_

_b) Elle/lui nu_

_c) Elle/lui seul_

_d) Elle/lui vous tenir la main_

Il réfléchit a cette question pendant un moment, avant de finir par cocher « a ». C'est vrai qu'il aimerait être avec elle et la tenir dans ses bras, mais la vérité était que ça n'arriverait jamais. Elle utiliserait probablement un couteau et le découperait en morceaux avant qu'il n'arrive à être à moins de dix pas d'elle.

Il adorerait la voir sourire plus souvent. Hermione était toujours trop sérieuse avec son travail, trop focalisé. Elle ne rigolait pas autant que les autres, ni ne faisait de plaisanterie. Et habituellement il l'a voyait blessé par ses deux idiot d'amis, Harry et Ron. Il n'aimait pas la voir blessé ou triste, Draco voulait voir l'autre coté de Hermione, il voulait la voir sourire. Elle n'utilisait pas son sourire assez souvent alors qu'elle en avait un vraiment très beau.

Il calcula rapidement ses points, avec l'aide du tableau en bas de la page. Il obtint 133 points.

_100-150 points : Félicitation petit chanceux ! Vous êtes très très très amoureux ! Mauvaise situation si votre partenaire ne vous aime en retour par contre. Vous êtes vraiment fou d'amour pour la/le veinard, donc si vous n'allez pas vers cette personne, ne nous rendez pas responsable de votre cœur brisé ! En pur coïncidence, La sexy Rita Skeeter, fais également une rubrique conseil dans « Witch Weekly », donc n'hésitez pas à écrire. Ne dites pas que nous ne vous avions pas prévenu car nous l'avons fais !_

Draco fixa l'article. Qu'en savait-il de toute façon ? C'était certainement n'importe quoi. Il soupira et continua de regarder l'article redouté. Il y avait forcément une erreur… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…

— Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit une voix en colère. Une voix qu'il reconnu clairement. Merde.

Là, devant lui, se tenait debout à la porte de la classe vide où il se trouvait, Hermione Granger. La seule et unique magnifique Hermione Granger, semblant énervée. C'était vraiment sa chance.

Si elle découvrait…

Merde, merde, merde.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui, disant vraiment en colère

— Le couvre-feu est passé ! Tu es censé patrouiller dans les couloirs comme les autre préfets ! ET- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle était en train de regarder le test de « Witch Weekly » et avant que Draco ait le temps de réagir, elle attrapa le magazine et se mit à lire à voix haute.

— « Comment savoir si vous êtes amoureux ». Hmmm. Le super Malefoy amoureux ? tss tss. « nom de la personne faisant le test ? Draco Malefoy. Nom de la personne peut-être aimée ? Hermio-» Sa voix hésita quant elle vit son nom et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

C'était trop tard. Hermione avait commencé à lire le test. Quand elle eut fini ils furent tout les deux silencieux. Draco devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas une sorte de blague complètement stupide ? Demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

Il fit non de la tête.

— Oh.

Ca y était, tout venait de lui explosé en pleine figure. Le lendemain matin tout le monde saurait que Draco Malefoy était amoureux de Hermione Granger, et combien il était fou d'elle

— Donc tu pense que le sexe avec moi c'est torride et tu veux me faire l'amour sous la douche ?

— Euh…

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione commença à sourire. Un sourire comme il avait toujours voulu en voir un. Il était aussi beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout comme elle. Hermione se rapprocha d'un Draco vraiment rouge et murmura dans son oreille.

— Aimerais-tu le découvrir ?

Juste après ça elle l'embrassa, et le pauvre Draco, le garçon qui avait eu 133 point au test « comment savoir si vous êtes amoureux », ne résista pas et lui rendit son baiser.

Il avait quand même raison au sujet d'une chose. Le lendemain matin tout le monde saurait que Draco Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger et combien il était fou d'elle. Parce qu'elle serait sienne, sienne, sienne, et il ferait tout pour ça.

The end

* * *

Voilà! C'était une petite traduction, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire alors autant en faire profiter! Vous en pensez quoi vous?

Biz

lacrevette35


End file.
